marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star-Lord (KingMacho)
Quail Luke mixed with Petey|species = Human/Celestial hybrid|citizenship = |gender = Male|age = 42 (biologically 37)|DOB = October 3rd, 1980|DOD = 2018 (victim of the Decimation; resurrected by Hulk in 2023)|affiliation = (formerly) (formerly) |status = Alive|movie = Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 Captain Marvel Act. 2 Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 4 The New Avengers: Secret Invasion The New Avengers: The Demise|actor = (young)}}Peter Jason Quill is a Celestial-Human hybrid who was abducted from Earth by the Yondu Ravager Clan in 1988. After his abduction, he began building a reputation as the notorious intergalactic outlaw Star-Lord. In 2014, he decided to leave the Ravagers and operate individually, starting by stealing a precious artifact known as the Orb, unintentionally becoming a key player in the Quest for the Orb. Following his arrest, he forged an uneasy alliance with fellow inmates Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot, who together formed the Guardians of the Galaxy. They first rallied as a team by stopping Ronan the Accuser from destroying Xandar with the Orb's Power Stone. A few months later, Quill and the other Guardians were hired by Ayesha and the Sovereign to defend inter-dimensional batteries from an Abilisk. However, after Rocket stole some of the batteries, Ayesha sent the Sovereign fleet after them, with the Guardians being saved when the fleet is destroyed by Ego, Quill's biological father, whom Quill had never met before. Quill spent a few days bonding with his father, but when Ego revealed that he was responsible for Meredith Quill's death, Quill allied with his fellow Guardians to prevent Ego's quest to terraform the universe. After killing Ego and witnessing Yondu Udonta's sacrifice, Quill continued to lead the Guardians of the Galaxy, and eventually started a relationship with Gamora. The Guardians of the Galaxy then encountered the Asgardian Thor, and began racing against Gamora's adopted father Thanos to procure the Infinity Stones. Splitting up into two groups, Quill led Gamora, Drax, and Mantis to Knowhere to recover the Aether from the Collector, only to lose both it and Gamora to Thanos. Quill, Drax and Mantis later traveled to Titan, Thanos' homeworld, to confront Thanos in person. With help from Iron Man, Doctor Strange, and Spider-Man, the Guardians fought Thanos for a time, during which Quill was devastated to learn that Thanos had killed Gamora, in his anger he unintentionally gave Thanos an opening to strike back and Quill alongside his allies were ultimately defeated. Thanos eventually succeeded in his goal and wiped out half of all life in the universe, Quill and a few other members of the Guardians of the Galaxy were among the victims. In 2023, five years after his death, Quill was resurrected along with all the other lives claimed by the Decimation. He then returned to Earth with the help of Doctor Strange, participating in the Battle of Earth where he encountered Gamora from an alternate past. After the battle, Quill attended Iron Man's funeral before flying to New Asgard in Norway to retrieve Thor, who had decided to go with the Guardians to help them find Gamora from an alternative past. Personality Peter Quill was abducted from Earth by the thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers. Their leader, Yondu Udonta raised Quill and showed him how to survive in deep space. Udonta also taught Quill how to be the perfect thief. Peter Quill is naturally upbeat and sarcastic and is known for looking on the bright side. It seems that his 1980s pop culture-laden references his life on Earth. He is also very protective of his Sony Walkman that was given to him by his mother. This was shown numerous times when he attempted to assault a prison guard who took it, and when during the prison break, when Quill made his way back into the prison just to retrieve the device. Later, Quill's anger for his father was more focused due to Ego breaking the Walkman despite the confession that Ego had also murdered his mother. Being a memento of his mother, it's quite understandable why Quill was so protective and possessive of his Walkman. Before joining the Guardians, Quill lived in the ways of an average criminal and thug, going so far as killing Korath's men and attempting to kill Korath himself when they seemingly threatened his well being as they were arresting him for interrogation by Ronan. Although, he only attacked them when he was aware that he could get the drop on them and win, as well as when he knew that he could not convince them to let him go. However, he merely stunned and knocked out the guards on the Kyln with his Quad Blasters instead of using lethal force, which shows that he only would kill to defend himself or in battles with foes that are outside the law, such as Ronan and Korath's men. He is very conscientious of his physical weaknesses, which prevents him from acting impulsive as he is always aware of the dangers of his actions, especially in combat. Quill has shown he can be heroic; he was unwilling to watch Gamora die in space, so he exited his pod giving Gamora his mask, saving her life, nearly at the cost of his own. He was also the one who brought the Guardians together to save Xandar, showcasing his leadership qualities and a certain amount of charisma, since all the members were well-known outlaws. While not showing it often, Quill does have romantic feelings for Gamora, and even though she puts up a serious and cold demeanor towards him, she also reciprocates his feelings. This eventually changed few years later where they both admitted their feelings for each other, with Gamora just moments before being captured by Thanos and eventually dying, confessed that she loved Peter more than anything. Peter likewise was also extremely affected after learning of her death to the point of going into extreme rage and viciously attacking Thanos in retaliation. Quill can create inventive, and often extremely unorthodox, solutions to problems on the fly. His confrontation with Ronan the Accuser is an example of this, distracting him long enough for Rocket and Drax to put the Enforcer back together to destroy Ronan's hammer to break loose the stone. He even created a more unorthodox but successful plan with the Avengers on how to stop Thanos. This was later unsuccessful as Quill soon broke the plan when he went into rage upon learning that Thanos had killed Gamora. Due to being raised as a child by aliens, having possibly not learned just how weak humans are compared to other beings, he never suspected that he was half alien himself and assumed his inhuman resilience to be normal for any kind of creature. Quill’s sense of humor is similar to Tony Stark and Stephen Strange. There were many evidences of this such as when he claimed Stark's plan in attacking Thanos was good but dumb and that if he came up with the plan then it would be better. Quill has a strong love towards his family and loved ones, which drives him to protect those around him and makes him reluctant to hurt his friends. However, his emotions tend to get the best of him, as he is prone to outburst of rage and sadness when confronted by the death of a loved one. This best seen when he learned the truth behind his mother's death and when he found out Thanos killed Gamora. Likewise, Quill had a very hard time accepting his mother's death, shown by how he refused to open the last present she gave him for more than twenty years because he was told to open after she died. Powers and Abilities Powers Celestial-Human Hybrid Physiology: Due to his heritage, he is part Celestial and part human, giving him superhuman abilities. Even while not having awakened his celestial power, Quill had enough power to briefly survive holding the Power Stone on his own and after awakening his full power, was able to challenge his father, a true Celestial, who had easily subdued the other Guardians. Although he seems to have lost his cosmic powers after Ego died, Quill retained his superhuman physical powers. * Super Durability: Due to his paternal heritage from Ego, Quill holds considerable amounts of supernatural durability and endurance to the point that he even was able to physically withstand the exposure to the energy from an Infinity Stone. He held the Power Stone for a short length of time without dying, and was able to harness its power when sharing the burden with the other Guardians. Quill himself also noted that he was able to survive numerous injuries while working for the Ravagers, though none were implausible enough to raise any suspicion. When he fought Ego, he was able to withstand Ego's attacks and only had minor injuries at the end of the fight. Later, Quill managed to survive a shockwave from Thanos using the Infinity Gauntlet and quickly recovered. * Molecular Manipulation: While battling Ego, Yondu Udonta's encouragement allowed Star-Lord to realize his ability to manipulate matter. He used it to propel himself into the air at a high velocity. He was able to construct things and weapons out of matter, such as gloves of rock to punch his father and later he enveloped himself into a giant Pac-Man to counter the giant materialized by his father. * Energy Manipulation: While on Ego's planet, Ego taught him how to manipulate energy and how to use it to create solid constructions by drawing energy from the planet. He once created a ball to play catch with his father, like he always dreamed of. He can even empower his fists with energy to produce superhuman physical strikes, such as when he did with his father moments prior to his father's death. * Self-Augmentation: He used his cosmic power to enhance his physical strength and durability to the point where he was almost immune to damage, allowing him to easily smash through stone and survive crashing into the ground at bullet-like speed. * Immortality: While battling his father Ego, Ego told him that as long as Ego's essence is still alive, Star-Lord himself will never die. * Super Stamina: Due to his Celestial heritage, Quill is able to be active or run for as much as he can without tiring. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Quill is highly trained in close-quarters combat, both in armed and hand-to-hand combat. He was even able to stand his ground against Gamora, the finest assassin trained by Thanos, in a fist fight. He uses his two blasters as melee weapons to strike and knock his foes unconscious with a hard strike to the head with great skill. He was able to easily take down multiple Nova Corps, Kyln, and Sakaaran soldiers by striking them with the blasters. Quill also managed to easily subdue and hold the superhuman, but inexperienced Spider-Man at gunpoint during their brief skirmish, as well as dodge blasts sent at him by Thanos using the Power Stone and even plant an explosion on Thanos himself, although he did had aid from Doctor Strange's use of Eldritch Magic to conjure platforms, which helped him maneuver through Thanos' attacks and plant the device. * Master Tactician: Quill is an exceptional tactician, as shown when after finding Iron Man's plan to suck, Quill took the lead and made his own plan to stop Thanos and was nearly successful until he broke the group’s hold on him after going into rage on learning Gamora’s death. * Expert Thief: Raised by the Ravagers, Quill was highly trained in the art of thievery and evasion. Though Star-Lord had a criminal record, thievery was not one of the charges, though Dhomann Rey picked him up for petty theft. * Expert Marksman: Quill is well-versed in the use of weapons from all over the galaxy, but he prefers using his own Quad Blasters, which he is shown to be accomplished with. He also handled a Kyln Guard's rifle, a weapon he was not believed to have even seen before, and easily shot and destroyed a drone with it. He even accurately shot during their skirmish and trapped him long enough to hold him at gunpoint. * Skilled Acrobat: Quill is highly athletic and has high level dexterity, reflexes, and coordination, which notably allows him to do parkour and freerunning. His extreme reflexes allowed him to effortlessly catch a small lunging creature trying to bite him while he was wearing headphones and seemingly distracted by his music. He was able to leap several feet across a chasm, perform a combat roll while sliding along his ship directly into the cockpit. * Expert Pilot: Quill is an accomplished starship pilot. He has used this skill to escape Korath and his men on Morag. * Bilingualism: While Quill speaks English, he is capable of understanding the Groot language after having spent four years with Groot. Attires * Ravager Attire: His first attire contained his Star-Lord helmet, red leather jacket, a gray longsleeve jumper, charcoal stealth pants and dark brown ravager boots, along with a brown utility belt and a brown leather strap across his chest. * First Guardians Attire: His attire consisted of his Star-Lord helmet, a red leather coat, a gray pop culture t-shirt, a red scarf, maroon stealth pants and dark brown boots. He had then worn a regular red leather jacket and ditched the scarf afterwards. * Second Guardians Attire: This attire consisted of his Star-Lord helmet, a slightly modified red leather jacket, a maroon t-shirt, maroon stealth pants and the same boots he worn in Vol. 2. * Third Guardians Attire: This attire consists of his Star-Lord helmet, a dark brown leather jacket now zipped, a charcoal t-shirt, charcoal stealth pants and black boots, along with a brown leather utility belt and holster. * Fourth Guardians Attire: This attire consists of his Star-Lord helmet, a black leather coat, a white longsleeve jumper, black leather gloves, black stealth pants and white boots. * Fifth Guardians Attire: This new attire consists of his Star-Lord helmet, a navy blue/light blue double breasted coat with the Guardians crest in the middle, black leather gloves, black stealth pants and navy blue boots. * Sixth Guardians Attire: This attire is a periwinkle/red variant of his fifth attire. * Seventh Guardians Attire: This attire is a black/gold variant of his fifth attire, except now it contains a black leather jacket and a small gold cape. Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Outlaws Category:Ravagers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters